


Pretty Sins and Gold

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, kylo is a liar, slave!hux, smuggler!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: AU where Kylo never went completely to the Dark Side but still ran off to do his own thing and the First Order doesn't exist.Kylo has pissed off the wrong criminal overlord (those Solo genes, amirite) and while trying to escape the man's base, he comes across a red-haired slave chained to a bed.The slave, Hux, was just sold to the bad guy but Kylo's appearance interrupted the guy before he could get started on Hux. Hux, desperate to escape, offers himself to Kylo in exchange for his freedom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5940107#cmt5940107) prompt

For a moment Kylo couldn’t help but stare. The man was ginger and pale with a collar around his neck that was connected to a chain attached to the wall. He was naked save for a few decorative rings around his wrists and his ankles that doubled as restraints, no doubt. No, he wasn’t completely naked. Two pieces of green cloth hung from a chain around his hips but they weren’t really hiding anything. He was also really pretty.

“Who are you?” the man asked.

“What’s it to you?” Kylo asked back, looking around for another exit.

“You’re not one of Urdath’s men.”

“So what?”

“Are you the smuggler he wanted to do business with?”

“And I was?”

“Can you free me?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “I’ve pissed off Urdath enough as it is. Why should I make that worse by stealing his plaything?”

“You said it yourself, you already pissed him off.”

“Forget it.”

“I can pay you.”

Kylo looked the man over. “With what unless you got a bar of gold stuffed in your ass.”

“With me. If you take me with you, you can have me.”

Kylo had to admit that he was tempted. Going by his outfit the man had been trained and had probably cost Urdath a small fortune. He certainly wasn’t getting any payment for this job, so if it came to it he could sell the man on the next slave market. He took another look at the collar. It wasn’t just a normal collar but an injection collar. Which meant the controls had to be around here somewhere. Urdath wouldn’t have chained him up if he had the controls on him.

“Why should I want Urdath’s sloppy seconds?” Kylo asked while he felt in the Force for the controls.

“Urdath hasn’t fucked me yet. He wanted to do that after he had dealt with you.”

Kylo had found what he had been looking for. Urdath hadn’t even bothered to hide the damn thing. It was lying on the wardrobe, just out of the man’s reach. Kylo pocketed it as he crossed the room and shot through the chain. “What’s your name?”

“Hux”, the man said as he stood up. He was tall but still smaller than Kylo and slender in a way that was enticing but meant he probably wasn’t strong. Kylo pulled Hux against him and grinned at him as he slipped his hand beneath the skirt and groped his ass. 

“You’re a virgin then?”

He watched as Hux flared his nose and his cheeks became red. “Does it matter?”

“I say it does”, Kylo replied. His fingers found Hux’s hole and teased the rim. He was already slippery with lube. “Did you do this yourself?” He asked and pushed a finger in just watch Hux’ blush spread.

But suddenly Hux pushed him away. “I said you could fuck me after we escaped.”

So the dog could still bite Kylo thought. He had always liked a challenge.

“Then you better follow me.”

/

Hux eyed the Falcon sceptically. “Was hyperspace travel even invented yet when they built this rust bucket?”

“You want to stay here? Keep talking”, Kylo replied.

“Never mind.”

“Can you shoot?” Kylo asked, counting the guards in the hangar. He could probably take them on his own but it’d be easier if he had help.

“Yes.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Do they teach that in whore school?”

Hux glared at him. “Let’s hope you know more about flying than you know about whores.”

Kylo grinned. Hux had a sharp tongue. Unfortunate for a slave but Kylo liked him already. Urdath wouldn’t have known what to do with this one except to break him. “You take the two next to the ship then. I’ll take the other four. And try not to get hit”, he added and slapped Hux’s ass before sprinting out of cover.

He pushed two of the guards into the other two with the help of the Force and shot them while they were too disorientated to fight back. When he looked over his shoulder he saw that Hux hadn’t even left his cover to snipe the last two from across the hangar. Kylo would probably do well not to underestimate this one even though he had control of the collar.

Injection collars were often used on sex slaves but not exclusively. One press of a button and the collar would inject its wearer with a drug cocktail designed to facilitate a certain mood or emotion. The use of aphrodisiacs was what made them so popular to use on sex slaves.

“How did you do that?” Hux asked, eying him warily.

“I used the Force.”

“Yeah, sure”, Hux scoffed.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. Even the most backwater cultures believed in the Force even if they often gave it a different name. It was rare to meet someone who didn’t seem to know about it at all.

“Next thing you’ll tell me is that you’re a Jedi.”

“Runaway Jedi actually.”

Hux looked even less convinced.

“Do you want to argue or do you want to escape?” Kylo asked.

He question was answered when someone shot at them. Escaping it was.

/

“Where are we going?” Hux asked. He shivered slightly and Kylo could see goosebumps on his skin. His ship wasn’t as warm as Urdath’s bedroom.

“Omega Station. I want to see if Aria can hit me up with something now that I can never do business with Urdath ever again.”

“Since he planned to have you killed I doubt he wanted to do business with you again in any case”, Hux replied.

Kylo switched into auto-pilot mood and turned his chair around. “Speaking of Urdath, I think it’s time for you to thank your saviour.”

Hux gave him a sharp nod but he looked uncomfortable. Well, that was none of Kylo’s concern. Hux had named the price for his freedom himself.

He had remodelled the Falcon a little after he had stolen it from his father. Smuggler or not there were some creature comforts Kylo wasn’t willing to give up like a large bed. Sure, it meant less cargo space but he had specialized in small objects or customized orders anyway. Hauling illegally cut Gevarno trees from Harun Kaal to all corners of the galaxy was something Kylo happily left to other people.

Compared to the size of the Falcon and the bunks that had been installed the bed was more than generous but still smaller than the one Urdath had had on his ship. Still it was a comfortable fit for two people even if Kylo had had less company on this ship than he would like to admit. But that was about to change for the near future.

Kylo unceremoniously stripped out of his clothes and once naked leaned back against the pillows. Hux stood at the foot of the bed, looking a little uncertain about how to start.

“Come here”, Kylo said and gestured Hux to crawl between his legs.

Hux did as he was told, eyes roaming over Kylo’s body and especially his cock. Kylo had always been proud that for a human he was bigger than average.

“Get me hard with your mouth”, Kylo said, tracing Hux’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Then ride me.”

Kylo loved the way Hux blushed despite having been trained for this. But then again it would have all been dildos and the like and not living, breathing beings. Idly Kylo wondered what planet Hux was from if he was still a virgin this late. But then again maybe he just wasn’t interested in sex with men or sex at all.

He took Hux’s hair in his fist to be able to watch him better as he bopped his head up and down along Kylo’s cock. His mouth felt warm and wet and he used his tongue and just the right amount of pressure.

“They trained you well”, Kylo said. “Urdath should’ve put you to use the moment he bought you. Man doesn’t know what’s good for him.”  
It amused him to see that Hux rolled his eyes. Urdath wouldn’t have stood for this kind of attitude. 

“Alright, that’s it”, Kylo pulled Hux away from his cock and floated the lube into his free hand. Just for fun he probed at Hux’s mental barriers to see if he would even need the collar. But beneath the superficial emotions of embarrassment and arousal Hux’s mind was impenetrable. 

He took the lube from Kylo and coated his fingers but Kylo shook his head. “You already did that earlier.”

Hux hesitated. He had never been fucked before, he didn’t know what he could take and what he couldn’t. But then instead of pushing his fingers into himself he wrapped them around Kylo’s cock. He made sure it was thoroughly coated before he straddled Kylo’s lap.

“That’s it”, Kylo murmured as Hux slowly sank down on his cock. “How did they train your for this? Tell me?”

“They had a chair…with a dildo…but it…was smaller….” Hux groaned as he was fully seated on Kylo’s lap. His skin was flushed with arousal. He looked like he belonged here.

“Of course it was.” Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and changed the angle slightly. He knew he had been successful when Hux moaned suddenly and his eyes fluttered shut. His cock stood hard and leaking against his stomach. “Like this”, Kylo told him and wrapped a hand around it. “Fuck yourself on my cock like this. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

For a moment it looked as if Hux had a scathing reply on his tongue but then he pressed his lips together and did as he was told. With both hands on Kylo’s shoulders he lifted himself up and let himself sink down again.

Whoever had kidnapped Hux originally for the brothel had had a good eye, Kylo thought as he watched him. Hux looked like he was made for this, moved like he was made for it. He was beautiful and alluring and Kylo already wanted to keep him.

Kylo could tell the exact moment his cock brushed Hux’s prostate because his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He tried his best to keep the same angle even though the strain let his thighs quiver as he fucked himself on Kylo’s cock.

He was definitely going to keep Hux, at least for now.

Hux came first, clenching around Kylo so deliciously tight that Kylo followed him. He pulled a boneless and pliant Hux into a sloppy kiss as he spilled deep inside him.

He was already dropping off to sleep when Kylo pulled out of him. If he didn’t already have a plan to keep him for this would’ve annoyed Kylo because he would’ve liked to have a second round at least, but this way Hux played right into his hands without even knowing it.

Kylo searched through his clothes to find the controller and injected Hux with sleeping medication. That should knock him out for about eight hours and by then they would’ve long since left Omega Station.

/

“Are we still in hyperspace?” Hux asked. Instead of his skirt he was wearing some of Kylo’s clothes which were obviously too big for him but it gave Kylo a thrill to see him like this. Not that the skirt had been any less alluring.

“Again, yes, we’ve left Omega Station about an hour ago”, Kylo told him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

Kylo shrugged. “I didn’t want you to leave yet.”

“You said you’d let me go”, Hux yelled, eyes blazing.

He was indeed a very pretty man, Kylo thought. Especially wearing his clothes which hung on his light frame and gave Kylo a thrill of ownership.

“I did”, Kylo confirmed. “But I didn’t say when.”

Hux moved forward as if to attack him but Kylo held him where he was with the Force. “Ah, ah, ah”, he said and took the collar’s control from his pocket. “Don’t make me use that.”

Hux recognised it immediately. “You bastard.”

“With that collar around your neck you would be sold off again the moment I left you alone in the port. So you have two choices: either you wait until my work takes us near your home planet wherever that is, or you wait until we reach Republic space in four weeks.” Kylo smirked as he watched Hux grit his teeth.

“The Republic.”

“Can’t say I’m not disappointed but a deal’s a deal.” He looked down at Hux. “And remember the moment you say no, I’ll use the collar to make you beg for whatever depravity I choose to inflict on you.”

Fury was a very attractive look on Hux. The way his icy blue eyes seemed to burn and how his delectable pale skin flushed red. It would be fun so see where he would draw the line. Which price he wasn’t ready to pay for his freedom. Not that Kylo would actually use the collar. At least not for sex. And considering that Hux had just bartered himself to a complete stranger just for a chance at an escape Kylo was willing to bet that he wouldn’t need to reveal that little fact.

“Speaking of which, get down on your knees and blow me.”

/

For the next week or so Kylo made sure to knock Hux out when they were in a port, be it on a space station or a planet. It was for his own good, he argued each time Hux yelled at him. Because he didn’t trust him just to run off when he saw the opportunity. Someone who sold himself to a complete stranger just for the chance of getting away wasn’t someone Kylo would trust to be able to look after himself.

He wondered if Hux regretted going with him. But he still hadn’t found a way into Hux’s mind and the question wasn’t one he expected to get an honest answer from Hux should Kylo ask.

The rest of the time when he wasn’t working Kylo enjoyed testing Hux’s limits. By the end of the week he had bent Hux over every flat surface and had fucked him against quite a few walls as well as pushed him onto his knees in every room on the Falcon. Kylo could never decide whether he liked Hux’s mouth better or his ass. But as long as he could see Hux blush like it was the first time all over again Kylo didn’t care. He had never thought about getting a partner for his business like his father and his uncle Chewie had been. But, Kylo thought watching Hux swallow around his cock, he could get used to this.

Especially since Hux was just as entertaining out of bed as he was in it. He had a scathing tongue and a sharp mind, if he hadn’t been so pretty Kylo would’ve considered it a waste to make Hux a sex slave. He wondered where Hux came from. It was clear that he had received an extensive education but nothing he had said so far had held a clue about his home planet.

Hux was almost the same height as him but he had smaller shoulders and hips and had a generally more slender built than Kylo which meant Kylo’s clothes hung on him and made him look smaller than he was. It gave Kylo a thrill of possessiveness to see Hux like this. The collar was one thing but seeing him wear Kylo’s clothes like this was a private mark of ownership.

“I look like a scarecrow”, Hux complained.

“You can always go back to wearing your clothes”, Kylo replied. “I won’t mind.”

Hux only scoffed at that.

“We could always go back to your planet and pick up some clothes for you there.”

Hux ignored him. That he was so tight-lipped about his home planet or any personal information made Kylo only more interested. Hux had only been recently made a slave that much was clear. He was too rude, too scathing to have been born in slavery. And he wouldn’t have been a virgin at his age anymore. Depending on the scruples of their owner a slave’s virginity was being auctioned off somewhere between their late childhood and early adolescence. But if Kylo had to guess, because Hux had been as forthcoming about his age as he had been about anything, he’d have said that they were roughly the same age.

“You’re not from Jarkath, are you?” Kylo asked. “That’d explain why you don’t want to tell me. They’d never take you back.”

Jarkathi who left the planet were seen as defiled by their culture and were ostracized if they returned which made the planet a paradise for slavers because they knew their merchandise would cease all attempts to escape once they had left the surface, knowing that they could never truly return.

Hux gave him annoyed look. “Don’t you have hyper space routes to plan?”

“Don’t need them. I can feel where I need to go.”

“Bullshit.”

“No, just the Force.”

He could as well have said that swarms of space mantas were guiding him for all Hux believed him. Even on planets where Jedi were thought to be myths, they knew about the Force. Hux had to come from a pretty isolated planet.

“Do you want to come down to JanFathal?”

Hux narrowed his eyes at him. “If you’re trying to sell me...”

Kylo’s laughter interrupted him. “On JanFathal? That’s a dirt poor backwater planet if there ever has been one. Has been embroiled in a civil war for the past 50 years or so. No one there has 20.000 credits to spare for a sex slave.”

“Urdath bought me for 25.000.”

“You’re not a virgin anymore. Makes the price go down.”

“You don’t have to tell them that. I’m not a girl. There’s no way of knowing.”

He was clever, Kylo thought. Being clever wasn’t an advantage for a slave. “Are you trying to make me sell you? It’s only two more weeks until we make it back to Republic space.”

“Why do you want me on JanFathal if not to sell me?”

“If I turn up there with a slave in tow I look like I have enough money to spend it on such a triviality. And not like someone who will double cross them for a higher bidder.”

“And you already have a higher bidder of course”, Hux said.

“Of course”, Kylo grinned.

“But double-crossing would mean you cannot come back to JanFathal.”

“That’s the beauty of a planet that’s constantly at war with more factions than most people can count. I can just make deal with someone else. There’ll be new splinter groups desperate for whatever weapons they can get their hands on before I’m even through with the current ones.”

Hux thought about it for a moment then he said, “I want a cut.”

“Forget it.”

“If you want me to play your obedient pet I want 50%.”

“50% for standing there and looking pretty? I’ll give you one percent at most.”

“25%.”

Kylo simply shook his head.

“I deserve ten at least”, Hux said. “It’s more than just looking pretty. You want me to play a role, to be your obedient, adoring pet? I’ll get ten.”

“I’ll give you five.”

“Seven”, Hux replied. “And you can fuck me beforehand so whoever you’re negotiating with sees me with swollen lips and your seed dripping down my thighs.”

Kylo grabbed Hux by the hair and pulled him closer. “I can fuck you whenever I want, remember? I’ll give you five, take it or leave it.”

Hux’s nose flared as he glared at Kylo. “I’ll take it.”

/

Hux played the role he was supposed to have brilliantly. Not only did he wear the flimsy excuse for a skirt again and made sure to sit at Kylo’s feet in a way that showed as much skin as possible, he had also found some kohl to line his eyes, had tousled his hair and bit his lips until they had looked red and swollen, giving the impression that Kylo had just had his way with him before the negotiations. Which Kylo had done but he hadn’t used his mouth. He could see the rivulet of come run down Hux’s leg.

He had also attached a chain to the collar, the end of which Kylo had wrapped around his hand, while Hux sat at his feet, head leaning against Kylo’s knee. Each time Kylo stroked his hair Hux leaned into the touch and downright purred as if he was some overgrown human cat.

Suffice to say that Meren was distracted enough to give Kylo an upper hand in the business talks.

The only reason Kylo could concentrate was that he knew he would fuck Hux again as soon as they were done here. Hux would probably fight like he always did but a deal was a deal.

“You want a taste?” Kylo asked and felt Hux stiffen against his leg. 

Meren gave him a wary look but he was practically drooling at the sight Hux presented. “What do you want for it?”

“You’ll reduce my advanced payment for the merchandise to a quarter and I’ll let you fuck him right over the crates here.”

“That was not the deal”, Hux whispered through clenched teeth.

“If he accepts I’ll give you ten percent”, Kylo replied just as quietly.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how one looked at it really, Meren was ruled by his cock as much as many other men. “Deal.”

“Try not to damage him too much”, Kylo said, holding the chain out to him. “I paid 25 000 credits for him.”

If anything the look in Meren’s eyes became even greedier. “That’s one expensive whore”, he said, yanking Hux to his feet with the chain.

“You’ll see he was worth it in a moment”, Kylo replied. “Make it good for him, pet.”

If looks could kill, well if they could Kylo would’ve dropped dead a long time ago, but Hux’s look was so scathing it wouldn’t just have killed Kylo but desiccated his corpse too. He hadn’t even looked this furious when Kylo had ‘renegotiated’ the details of their arrangement to keep him for longer. Probably because Kylo was attractive, well endowed and quite good in bed while Meren was an unwashed, fat pig of a man.

Kylo watched as Meren pushed Hux to his knees to fuck his mouth. He was a brutal man without any finesse and quite used to raping prisoners when he had no other means of relief available. Not that any of the different factions on this planet were better than the other.

Meren had finished with Hux’s mouth and pushed him over a crate of the gems he wanted Kylo to sell for his terrorist – freedom-fighter-whatever – group. He didn’t bother with preparation or any more lube than his own spit. It was a good thing Kylo had fucked Hux open just before this meeting. Hux wouldn’t see it like this of course. He’d yell at Kylo as soon as they were off-planet again. Kylo was looking forward to putting Hux in his place. For all the other skills he had been taught before being sold to Urdath obedience didn’t to seem have stuck.

It was ever so slightly disgusting seeing a pig of a man like Meren rut into someone as pretty as Hux. But, Kylo reasoned, that was just the fate of a sex slave. Hux shouldn’t have let himself be caught in the first place if he didn’t like it.

Kylo invaded Meren’s mind to make him hurry up. He didn’t want to sit around and watch this all day. JanFathal wasn’t his favourite planet by a fair margin. Even Tatooine was better and that planet was filled with Hutts, Sandpeople and more scum.

Meren came with a hoarse shout, brutally gripping Hux’s hips as he spilled himself inside him. “That’s one good whore”, Meren said and slapped Hux’s ass as Hux limped back to Kylo’s side, glaring at him.

“Told you”, Kylo said with an added, “Down, pet”, for Hux so he’d sit at his feet again, which had to be uncomfortable but well, a deal was a deal.

Kylo would’ve never thought that anger and submissiveness could actually work together but following their return to the ship including the cargo, that was exactly what happened to Hux. Or rather Hux was just angry but Kylo’s threats of using the collar on him cowed him into submissiveness. It was such a delicious juxtaposition.

“You got the ten percent you wanted”, Kylo said as he forced Hux to ride him.

“Fuck you”, Hux sneered.

“Not by you”, Kylo replied with a grin and wrapped a hand around Hux’s cock. Getting him off when he was this angry should be even more entertaining than usual. His other hand pushed against the small of Hux’s back. “Tilt your hips a bit more.”

He could tell he had gotten the right angle when Hux’s cheeks started to redden and his cock hardened in Kylo’s hand. “That’s it”, Kylo grinned. “What’s the use if you’re not making yourself feel good?”

“Maybe I don’t want it to feel good”, Hux bit out.

Kylo tightened his hand a little more “Too bad.”

/

Next to him Hux was asleep on his stomach one leg slightly raised towards his chest. Kylo wondered how Hux would feel now, probably pliant and still somewhat wet and loose from earlier. To satisfy his curiosity Kylo pushed two fingers between Hux’s cheeks and teased his rim. Hux shifted slightly in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Not even when Kylo slipped his fingers inside. Kylo watched his face closely as he pushed his fingers deeper, scissoring them slightly. There was a slight blush colouring his cheeks but he still didn’t wake up.

Kylo withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube to slick his fully hard cock. He rolled to his side and slowly started to push into Hux. He was warm and pliant and Kylo wished he could keep him like this. It would be tempting to use the collar to keep Hux asleep while Kylo fucked him. 

He knew exactly when Hux woke up because his expression became annoyed instead of relaxed even if he still didn’t open his eyes. “Horny bastard”, he muttered. “Can’t you let me sleep?”

“It was you who made me the offer of having you”, Kylo whispered into his ear. “You wanted this.”

“I’ll be more specific in my negotiations next time”, Hux replied and buried his face in the pillow. He made no effort join in, just lay there and let Kylo fuck him. 

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Hux asked when Kylo had spilled himself inside him.

“Do what you want”, Kylo replied and stood up.

/

It had only been a matter of time really until Urdath caught up with them. Not only did he want Kylo dead but Kylo had also taken a very expensive luxury from him. Urdath wouldn’t just leave that for some bounty hunters, by taking Hux Kylo had made this personal and Urdath would want to exact his revenge in person as well. To avoid him Kylo had stuck to small planets and stations where Urdath didn’t have much influence or contacts. But a man like Urdath who could splurge 25 000 credits on a pleasure slave couldn’t be escaped from forever.

Or 3 weeks as it turned out.

Urdath grinned at them. Surrounded by what was easily a dozen mercenaries. Amateur, Kylo thought with a huff. Next to him Hux shifted uneasily.

“You have something of mine, Ren”, Urdath said, waving his blaster in Hux’s direction.

“You really want another man’s sloppy seconds?” Kylo asked back. “Or rather sloppy hundredths.”

“That’s why I’m going to take your ship and your cargo as remuneration”, Urdath replied. “I’ll sell your corpse too.”

“If you actually manage to kill me”, Kylo’s tone implied that he found that more than doubtful. He sent out a force wave that knocked everyone but him in a 5 meter radius to the ground. Hux too but it was better for him if he stayed there.

Before Urdath’s minions had recovered six of them were already dead. Kylo was just as much of a quickshot as his father had been in his prime. He wanted to kill Urdath last though. Some of the mercenaries had gotten their wits back and started shooting but Kylo knew how to deflect them. Two more of them were dead before the rest had made it back to their feet. Hux, clever as he was, had stayed down.

Kylo ducked behind a corner. Urdath and four mercenaries were left. This was almost too easy.

“I’ve got the whore”, someone yelled and when Kylo looked around the corner he saw that one of the mercenaries had grabbed Hux and held him in a chokehold. 

As much as Hux despised Kylo, he obviously disliked Urdath even more. He rammed his heel against the ankle of the mercenary who held him, followed by biting him in the unarmoured hand.

Amateurs, Kylo thought again as he used the distraction to jump from his corner and shoot three more. “You know what’s your problem Urdath?” He yelled as soon as he had vanished behind the corner again.

“Enlighten me, Ren.”

“You’re scared to damage your property.” With those words he shot the mercenary who was still holding on to Hux through Hux’s clothes. Hux did a great job of crumbling to the ground as if he had been hit too and sent Urdath into fury.

“You’ll pay for that, Ren”, Urdath yelled, sending a hail of shot against the corner Kylo was hiding behind. 

Kylo reached into the Force, felt the blasts, felt the gun they came from, felt the hand that was holding the gun and then he made it all stop.

“What – “ Urdath managed to say as his body refused to move anymore.

Kylo grinned at him. “I always get what I want.” From the corner of his eyes he could see that Hux scrambled to his feet. 

“You shot me.”

“I grazed you at most”, Kylo replied.

“You don’t have bacta on the ship”, Hux continued.

“I have kolto.”

“You’re meaning to sell that and kolto leaves scars.”

“I thought you were done being a slave.”

“Doesn’t mean I want a reminder from the time that I was”, Hux replied. “Are you going to kill him?”

“That was the plan.”

“Can I?” Hux asked, his eyes focused on Urdath with even more hatred in them than he had ever directed at Kylo. 

Kylo nodded and was about to give Hux his blaster when Hux stepped forward and snapped Urdath’s neck. It was such a brutal and sudden move that Kylo couldn’t help but be taken aback for a moment before his admiration won over.

“You’re a vicious little bastard”, Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux and pulled him against his chest. Hux’s eyes flared with annoyance. “They should have put you in an arena.”

Hux pushed him away and for once Kylo let him. “Are you done? You better buy some bacta before we get back to the ship.”

Kylo used the Force to grip Hux by his throat and pull him back. “Don’t push me. Or I’ll make you tear off your clothes right here. You’ll beg people to fuck you. Humans, aliens, kriff you’d take a blaster up your ass and would come from it.”

Kylo could see that Hux wanted to fight. It was the high after a good kill, after taking revenge that was still coursing through his veins. But Hux, Kylo had learned, was also not prone to being ruled by his emotions. So instead he swallowed his pride and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Better”, Kylo kissed him, showing any potential onlookers that he was Hux’s owner and considering the corpses at his feet, anyone should think twice before challenging him. “Go back to the ship. I want you wet and loose when I come back. This calls for a celebration.”

/

“What are you going to do in the Republic anyway? You have no identity, don’t want to say where you’re from and you’re not going to make it far with 1278 credits.” They had a few more hours until Kylo would return to Republic space and leave Hux there unless he could make him change his mind.

“1556”, Hux corrected him. “And what’s it to you?”

“Maybe I like having you around.”

Hux snorted.

“Maybe I like having you as my slave.” As soon as he said it he could see Hux bristle like a cat that had been petted the wrong way.

“You said a deal is a deal.”

“You should’ve noticed by now that my word isn’t worth much”, Kylo smirked. He had played with the thought of keeping Hux but deemed it to dangerous. The man wouldn’t think twice about slitting his throat. “But we are going to be in republic space in a week. If you still want to leave then, you can.”

“What I want is to get this thing of”, Hux replied and ran a finger over the edge of his collar.

“You’re going to need more than 1556 credits for that.”

“How would you know?”

“You think you’re the first slave I’ve encountered? The Republic can’t just send ships to the outer rim and demand its citizen back. So they pay people like me to do it. These collars are high-tech and aren’t meant to be taken off. I’m going out on a limb here and say you’re not a Republic citizen so they won’t help you.”

“What are you suggesting then?”

“We prolong this little arrangement for a year and then I’ll pay for you collar to be taken off. I’ll even sponsor your Republic citizenship if you want.”

“And would that include having to share your bed?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“And if I don’t agree to your deal? If I’d rather take my chances with the Republic?”

Kylo shrugged. “I’m not foolish enough to force you to stay here. You’d slid my throat the moment my attention was elsewhere.”

“I’d have conditions”, Hux said after a moment and Kylo was tempted to roll his eyes. People were so predictable sometimes.

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I get the remote for the collar”, Hux said. “And I won’t sleep with anyone if I don’t want to. Not even you.”  
Kylo shook his head. “Anyone else, fine, but I’m offering this arrangement to you because I like you in my bed and not because I need or want a partner.”

Hux met that revelation with an icy glance. “Then it seems I’ll be taking my chances with the Republic.”

Kylo smirked at him. “It was worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
